Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
This invention relates to an electromagnetic reflection body for use in an electromagnetic wave reflector, an electromagnetic interference shielding plate or the like.
The electromagnetic reflection body is required to be used in the electromagnetic wave reflector as a parabolic antenna for radio wave communication or in the electromagnetic interference shielding plate for office automation apparatuses such as a personal computer, a facsimile equipment, a copying machine and the like.
For this purpose, woven or nonwoven fabrics made from carbon fiber or aluminum-coated glass fiber, wire gauge and the like are used as an electromagnetic reflecting member. However, the woven fabric of carbon fiber or aluminum-coated glass fiber is expensive in cost, while the nonwoven fabric of carbon fiber or aluminum-coated glass fiber is apt to cause flowing of fibers accompanied with the fluidization of resin in molding and to be broken in the formation of a parabolic face for the parabolic antenna. On the other hand, the wire gauge is liable to cause peeling at the boundary between the wire gauge and the synthetic resin because the adhesion to the synthetic resin is poor and also the elastic modulus, thermal expansion coefficient and so on are different between the wire gauge and the synthetic resin.